


Old Friends and Soon-to-be Weds

by ShippyWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First try at Lukagami, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and it's not that good, hurt fluff and marriage stuff, its okay tho, marriage stuff, the rest of the series will be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: Luka and Kagami are getting married, but sometimes to gain you have to lose.





	Old Friends and Soon-to-be Weds

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks up from behind textbooks*
> 
> Um,,,,, Lukagami?
> 
> *dodges tomatoes*
> 
> I just think they could be cute, okay? I went to the OTP fluff generator and typed their names in so now I have like four more one shots based off this world. So this is the premise. It’s not my best work, the other ones will be better, but oh well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka and Kagami were a bit young to be getting married.

They were willing to admit that.

At the ripe, young, innocent, age of 21 and 20 (respectively) they were to be wed.

I️t would be a small wedding, nothing groundbreaking. I️t was just them, some friends, and close family. Marinette and her squad were to be the bridesmaids and Adrien and Nino as Luka’s men of honor. I️t wasn’t that the hadn’t had other friends, closer friends, to fill those rolls as they planned with said friends long ago.

I️t was just that those friends left them at the news.

“Train wreck.”

“Stupid.”

“Terrible decision.”

“Absolutely idiotic.”

“You won’t last a month.”

Those were all the words they’d had to offer. 

Luka still got a lump in his throat when he thought of his old friends. They’d left over something so small.

Biting his lip, he fell back onto the couch and pulled out his phone. He opened up the contacts app and started counting.

“One, two, three, four, five...”

“What are you counting?”

Luka jumped at the sound of Kagami’s voice, spinning around to see her hovering over him in her Chat Noir pajamas, holding two mugs of hot tea.

“Nothing.”

She raised a brow and peeked at the screen of his phone.

“All your girlfriends? Boyfriends?”

“Kagami!!”

Luka flushed in surprise, taking a mug from her as she giggled and sat next to him.

“Well I️ hope you’re not. Too many people to duel.”

Taking her hand in his, he kissed her palm before flipping her hand and kissing the back of it. Smiling softly, he kissed the ring on her finger.

“Only you have my love, My Knight.”

Kagami beamed, taking back her hand to cradle his face and press a kiss to his nose.

“And you have mine, My Song.”

They stared lovingly into each other’s eyes for a solid five seconds before Kagami snatched the phone off Luka’s lap to investigate.

Luka couldn’t even protest.

“Oh, Luka,” Kagami sighed, scrolling through his contacts, “I️ thought you’d deleted all their numbers.”

“I️ was going to...then I️ didn’t.”

She read through the names, seeing all the people who’d decided their marriage was stupid.

“You don’t even know each other.

“It’s too sudden.”

“You won’t get along well.”

They’d been dating since 16 and 17.

All the statements were fairly wrong. 

“Do you miss them that much?”

“I️ just... I️ just think it’s so selfish and stupid of them to leave.”

“I️ know.”

He slumped in his seat, resting the tea on the coffee table as Kagami furrowed her brows, hurting to see him so upset. 

She scooted closer to him, holding his hand and arm. 

“If you want...we can cancel. Get married in a few more years and-“

“No!” He cried, grabbing her arm in return, “I️ want to marry you! I️ love you! If they can’t accept that then...then they don’t deserve us!”

“They don’t!” She nodded in encouragement, excited to see the rare defiance in his eyes.

“Yeah! Hand me the phone!”

In one swift movement, everyone who’d left them was erased, leaving only the few people he had left. Oddly enough they were all his little sister’s friends. 

“Next week. Next week we start a new life. A life together.” Luka grinned, “And I️ don’t need them if they can’t accept it.”

“Indeed, My Song. Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fin!
> 
> This is v e r y short but the other ones will be longer, I swear. 
> 
> And I’m not saying they couldn’t have had good friends, I just kinda don’t wanna make them up. I realize they’re not t h a t young but one of my cousins got married at that age and literally everyone says it was stupid. I would assume at least some of their friends would ditch them.
> 
> Please review and have a pawsome day!


End file.
